


Katulad Ng Dati

by hunybunc



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunybunc/pseuds/hunybunc
Summary: Masyado ko siyang mahal na para sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay handa akong isugal ang lahat para sa kanya.





	Katulad Ng Dati

"Bro, congratulations!" Rinig ko mula sa loob ang boses ni Jongin na kausap ata yung pinsan niya. Agad ko namang tinapos ang paghahanda ng pinggan para sunduin siya sa balcony nitong condo niya at yayain na siyang kumain.

"Babe." Agad kong nilingkis ang mga kamay ko sa bewang niya para yakapin siya mula sa kanyang likod. "Kain na tayo, Babe. Nagluto ako ng favorite mo." Paglalambing kong bulong sa kanya. Di ko naman mapigilang hindi mapangiti dahil amoy na amoy ko yung pabangong niregalo ko sa kanya noong nakaraang pasko. I really love this scent on him.

Napahalakhak si Jongin bago sumagot sa pinsan niya. "Sige na, tinatawag na ako ng boyfriend ko." Nilingon niya ako at hinalikan niya ang noo ko. Napailing nalang ako nang marinig ko ang kayabangan sa boses niya. 

"Gago! Hahaha! Basta tawagan mo nalang ako kung kailan ka namin susunduin sa airport." Pagkatapos nun ay pinatay niya na ang tawag at hinarap niya na ang buong katawan niya sa akin. Binigyan niya ako ng halik sa noo at isang halik sa dulo ng ilong ko bago niya ako niyakap ng mahigpit.

"Uuwi na si Loey?" Kumalas ako sa yakap niya at hinawakan ang kamay niya para hilahin siya papasok sa unit niya. 

"Yeah. He also said that he wants to meet you." 

"Talaga?" Nakita ko ang pag kunot ng noo niya nang mapansin niya siguro na parang excited yung tono ko.

"Bakit parang excited ka?" Natawa ako nang nag taas ang kilay niya. 

"Ang seloso mo, 'no?!" Pagkaupong pagkaupo niya ay agad ko siyang pinaghainan ng kanin at ulam. "Syempre excited ako kasi sabi mo kamo sikat na producer yun at siya yung nag produce nung favorite song ko from EXO. Yung Heaven?"

Pabiro niya akong inirapan at hinawakan ang kamay ko, dahilan para mapatigil ako sa paglalagay ng ulam sa plato niya.

"I love you, Babe."

Ngayon, ako naman ang napairap. Umupo ako sa tabi niya at hinalikan ang pisngi niya.

"Che. I love you too! Kumain ka na dyan! Sayang yung masarap kong niluto!"

"Weh? Masarap ba talaga? Tikman nga natin, hmm?" Bigla niyang inangat ang kamay ko papunta sa labi niya at hinalikan ito pataas hanggang sa balikat ko. 

"Jongin! Nasa harapan tayo ng p-pagkain.." Para akong naubusan ng hininga nang umabot sa leeg ko ang mga halik niya. Matagal niya na akong hindi nahahalikan ng ganito dahil sa trabaho naming masyadong time consuming kaya medyo sensitive ako.

"Pwede bang ikaw muna ang kainin ko?" Lahat ata ng balahibo ko ay nakatayo na nang bumulong siya mismo sa tenga ko. Napapikit ako sa sensasyong nararamdaman ko at tumango ng mabilis.

Agad akong kumapit sa batok niya nang bigla niya akong buhatin para paupuin sa lamesa. Sa sobrang bilis ng pangyayari hindi ko na namalayan na umuungol na ako sa mga labi niya na naka-konekta sa mga labi ko.

Nagising nalang ako na nasa kama na kaming pareho at nakayakap siya ng mahigpit sa bewang ko at ang ulo niya ay nakahiga sa dibdib ko. Napatitig ako sa mahahaba niyang pilikmata at sa mapupula niyang labi. Sa araw-araw na nagkikita at nagkakausap kami ay lagi kong naiisip kung gaano ako kaswerte at napaibig ko ang isang Kim Jongin. Ano ba ang meron ako? Bakit ako?

Minsan nagi-guilty ako dahil ramdam na ramdam ko yung pagmamahal niya sa akin. Kitang-kita ko kung paano niya ibigay ng buong-buo ang sarili niya sa akin samantalang ako, pakiramdam ko hanggang ngayon ay inaayos ko parin at ibinabalik ko parin yung dating ako na nawala noong—nevermind.

I was so broken when he met me. Ni hindi ako makapaniwalang bibigyan niya ako ng atensyon noon na hindi ko naman hiningi sa kanya. I will always push him away, say nasty things just for him to let me go. Pero hindi. Kahit ata anong gawin ko nung mga panahong 'yon, wala talaga siyang balak na iwan akong mag-isa.

Tinanong ko na siya noon kung bakit niya ba ginagawa ang mga bagay na yun sa akin. Ang sagot lang niya? Lampa raw kasi ako. Kailangan ko raw ng alalay at siya raw ang aalalay sa akin. Ang cheesy at nakakainis pakinggan pero yun ang unang beses na napatawa niya ako. Simula noon ay hinayaan ko na ang sarili kong maging bukas para sa kanya. 

"Maybe he isn't a bad person after all." I thought to myself.

Natatawa at napapailing nalang ako kapag naaalala ko ang mga 'yon. Nagpapasalamat na rin... dahil kung hindi dahil sa kanya, hindi ako ganito kasaya.

"Titig na titig ka na naman sa kagwapuhan ko?" Nabalik ako sa realidad nang pitikin ni Jongin ang ilong ko. Tsaka ko lang napagtantong kanina pa pala ako nakatitig sa kanya at kanina pa rin pala siya gising.

"Wala. Naiisip ko lang yung mga katarantaduhan na ginawa mo sa akin noon." Umirap ako sa kanya at piningot ng mahina ang tenga niya.

"Anong katarantaduhan? Ang bait bait ko kaya sa'yo noon!" 

Natawa naman ako at sasagot pa sana nang tumunog ang cellphone niya. 

"Excuse me, Babe. Si Tita Helena, tumatawag." Tumango naman ako kaagad sa kanya at pinanood siyang magsuot ng boxers gamit ang isang kamay habang ang isa naman ay nakahawak sa cellphone niya. 

"Tita Helena! Yes? Talaga?! Dinner time? Sure, Tita! Ingat."

"Anong sabi, Babe?" Tanong ko bago kinuha ang cellphone ko sa bedside table na kanina pa nag va-vibrate.

From: Unknown  
I missed you.

"Sabi ni Tita Helena, dito daw sila magdi-dinner ni Loey." 

Napatulala ako sa cellphone ko habang paulit-ulit na binabasa ang message. Hindi ko alam kung sino ang magse-send ng ganitong message bukod sa isang tao na matagal ko nang binaon sa nakaraan ko.

"...nakauwi na pala ang gago, hindi manlang nagpasabi!"

Halos maibato ko ang cellphone ko nang mag-vibrate ito sa kamay ko, hudyat na may panibagong mensahe na namang dumating.

From: Unknown  
Can we talk?

"....huy, Babe! Are you listening?" Sa sobrang taranta ay agad kong dinelete ang mga messages na yun. Wala naman akong tinatago pero sadyang nataranta lang ako dahil hindi ko alam ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin kung sakaling may mabasa siyang ganon. 

"Y-yeah? Ano nga ulit yun?" Agad kong shinut down ang cellphone ko at bumaling kay Jongin na ngayon ay nakatingin sa cellphone ko.

"What happened?" Tanong niya habang nakatingin parin sa cellphone ko.

"W-wala. Si Jongdae kasi, nag-send ng n-nakakatakot..." nakahinga ako ng malalim nang mawala ang pag-aalala sa mukha niya at inialis na niya ang tingin niya sa cellphone ko.

"Ah. Akala ko naman kung ano. Anyway, as I was saying... Mag di-dinner daw sila Tita Helena dito sa condo." Sabi niya habang may ka-text siya sa phone niya.

"Sila? Sinong kasama ni Tita Helena?" 

"Yung bunso niya. Si Loey." 

"What?! Nakauwi na pala yung pinsan mong yun?" Ang pagkakaalala ko kasi kami yung magsusundo sa kanya at parang kagabi lang ay magkausap pa sila sa phone? Paano nangyari yun?

"Eh ayun nga, kahapon pa pala nakauwi yun. Jino-joke time lang tayo! Para daw surprise." Sabi niya habang nagtatapis siya ng tuwalya para maligo. Napailing nalang ako. Parehong-pareho talaga sila nitong Loey. Parehong maraming kalokohan!

"Paano yan? Wala na tayong stock sa ref?" Wala na rin yung ulam namin kagabi dahil pagkatapos ng—ehem—sexy time namin ay nagutom kami at inubos naming lahat ang ulam.

"Pwede bang ipag-grocery mo ako, Babe? May meeting pa kasi kami mamayang 11:30. And I badly need to go." 

Agad naman akong tumango kasi napaka-relaxing sa akin ng pago-grocery, sa totoo lang. Nang pumasok na si Jongin sa cr para maligo, kinuha ko naman agad yung nakakalat na t-shirt ni Jongin sa ibaba ng kama at yung boxer shorts ko na—ayun nasa may pintuan pala. Dahil malaki ang itim na t-shirt ni Jongin ay halos natakpan narin ang boxer shorts ko kaya naman ay nasatisfy na ako sa ayos na yun. Tutal, napakalapit lang naman ng grocery dito sa condo ni Jongin, bakit pa ako mag e-effort, diba?

"Babe, alis muna ako saglit!" Sigaw ko kay Jongin na nasa kalagitnaan ng pagligo.

Hindi ko na hinintay ang sagot niya at kinuha ko na ang wallet at cellphone ko para makalarga na.

Nang makarating ako sa isang grocery shop ay agad akong naglagay ng mga pagkain na kailangan. Halos dampot lang ako ng dampot dahil hanggang biyernes pa ako sa condo ni Jongin at miyerkules palang ngayon. 

Pero hindi ko naman akalain na yung dala kong wallet ay walang lamang mga cards! Ang cash lang dito ay 500 pesos at ang total bill ko ay 5,000! 

"Ah, miss, pwede bang balikan ko nalang? Mali kasi yung wallet na—"

"Nako, sir! Hindi po pwede eh."

"Sige na Miss! Hindi naman kita tatakbuhan,—"

"How much is it? I'll pay for it." Isang malalim at magaspang na boses ang narinig ko mula sa aking likod. Hindi ko na kailangan pang harapin ang taong yun para lang alamin kung sino siya dahil kilalang-kilala ko ang boses na yun.

"Miss, 'wag na pala. I'll leave those groceries here nalang." And then I started to walk away, again, from him. Ayokong lumingon. No. Diretcho ang lakad.

"Baekhyun!" Kahit na nakalayo ako sa kanya ay alam kong mahahabol niya pa rin ako dahil sa mga bias niyang kehahaba kaya wala akong nagawa kundi tumakbo papunta sa building ng condo ni Jongin.

Nang makapasok ako sa elevator ay akala ko makakahinga na ako ng maluwag nang wala na akong makitang Chanyeol sa paligid pero nagkamali ako. Dahil kung kailan sobrang lapit nang magsara ng elevator ay agad inipit ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya para hindi ito matuloy. Napamura ako sa isip ko at napaatras nang unti-unti siyang humahakbang papalapit sa akin.

Biglang kumabog ng malakas ang dibdib ko nang matitigan ko ang mga mata niya na hindi ko maintindihan kung inis o pagmamakaawa ang nandoon. Dalawang taon na ang lumipas pero wala paring nagbago sa mukha niya. Pakiramdam ko ay mamatay na ako sa sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko na sobrang tagal ko nang hindi naramdaman.

"Bakit lagi mo nalang akong tinatakbuhan? Ha?" Agad din namang nawala yun nang pumasok siya sa elevator at itinulak niya ang dalawang kamay niya sa magkabilang gilid ko para ikulong ako habang naririnig ko ang pagsasara ng elevator. Lahat, napalitan ng galit.

"C-chanyeol, ano ba!" Pinilit ko siyang tinulak pero sa dalawang taon ay marami naring nagbago sa pangangatawan niya. Mas lalo siyang naging matikas kaya kahit na anong tulak ko ay wala akong nagawa.

"Kausapin mo naman ako, Baekhyun!" Napapikit ako nang sumigaw siya sa mukha ko. Unti-unti akong dumilat at parang nagkaroon ng sariling buhay ang mga kamay ko at dumapo ang palad ko sa pisngi niya. Parang lahat ng lakas ko ay ibinigay ko sa sampal na yun dahil agad kong naramdaman ang panghihina ng katawan ko.

"Bakit ka pa bumalik?" Kitang-kita ko ang pagkalaglag ng panga niya sa sinabi ko. Gusto ko nang awatin ang sarili ko pero parang nawala na ako sa sarili at kung ano ano na ang lumalabas sa mga labi ko. "Bakit ka pa bumalik kung kailan maayos na ako, ha? Para ano? Saktan akong ulit?! Para iwan na naman ako ulit?! Kasi t-tingin mo sagabal ako sa mga plano mo?! Na pipigilan kita sa mga pangarap mo?! Hindi ako ganon kababaw, Chanyeol! Pero ganon lang ang tingin mo sa akin!" Pilit ko siyang tinutulak at pinapalo ang dibdib niya pero hinawakan niya nang mahigpit ang mga kamay ko para tumigil ako sa paghampas sa kanya.

"That's why I came back! For you! For u-us... Just let me explain—"

"After 2 years?! Chanyeol, naririnig mo ba ang mga sinasabi mo?! Do you really expect me to be the same Baekhyun you left 2 years ago? Yung desperadong Baekhyun na wala nang ginawa kundi ang magpaka-tanga sa'yo?! Well, sorry ha? May expiration din ang katangahan ko sa'yo!" Pagkarinig na pagkarinig ko ng pag-bukas muli ng elevator ay agad akong lumusot sa gilid niya at tumakbo papunta sa unit ni Jongin at agad nag-doorbell. Tinry kong ilagay ang passcode ng condo pero nanginginig ang mga kamay ko sa sobrang galit at sa sobrang frustrations!

Hindi ko matanggap na kung kailan ayos na ako ay tsaka siya babalik. Hindi ko rin matanggap na parang konting alo niya lang sa akin ay bibigay na ako. Lagi nalang akong ganito sa kanya noon pa. Ayoko nang maging katulad ng dati!

"Baekhyun, please—"

"Babe—Oh, Loey!" Nanlaki ang mga mata ko nang bigla siyang dumiretcho kay Chanyeol para yakapin ito. Si L-loey ay si C-chanyeol?!

"J-jongin? Siya yung boyfriend mo?" Tanong niya kay Jongin pero hindi nawala ang tingin niya sa akin. Agad kumalas sa kanya si Jongin at hinila ang bewang ko papalapit sa katawan niya at tsaka tumango.

"Siya yung matagal ko nang kinukwento sa'yo, bro! Magkakilala ba kayo?"

"Actually—"

"Hindi!" Bago pa man makasagot si Chanyeol ay inunahan ko na siya. "H-hindi kami magkakilala. Actually, ngayon ko palang nakita 'tong si L-loey." Pilit na akong ngumiti kay Chanyeol. 

"Insan, boyfriend ko. Si Baekhyun. Baekhyun, pinsan ko. Yung sinasabi ko sa'yong producer? Si Loey? Yeah, siya yun."

"Hi, I'm Baekhyun. I-it's actually nice to finally meet you, Loey." Inangat ko ang kamay ko para makipag-shakehands sa kanya.

_"Hi, I'm Baekhyun! Nice to meet you, Chanyeol!" Agad kong inalok ang kamay ko para makipag-shakehands sa pinakamatangkad kong classmate pero tinitigan niya lang ito at hindi manlang pinansin._

Pero parang katulad lang ng dati, tinitigan niya lang din ang kamay ko at hindi ito pinansin. Tinalikuran niya kami at nagsimula na siyang maglakad papalayo sa amin...sa akin.

__

"That's weird." Nabalik ako sa realidad nang magsalita si Jongin sa gilid ko. "Anyway, asan yung mga pinamili mo?"

__

"I forgot my cash." Halos bumulong nalang ako dahil sa sobra pa akong nanghihina sa pagkikita namin kanina ni Chanyeol. Hindi ko na hinintay si Jongin at dumiretso na ako papasok ng unit niya at napaupo sa kanyang sofa.

__

"Hey, are you alright?" Tumango lang ako sa tanong niya tsaka napapikit at inisip kung saan ba nagkanda-loko loko ang relasyon namin ni Chanyeol noon.

__

Ah. Noong inalok siya ng isang sikat na record label to sign for them. Sobrang saya ko noon para sa kanya. Sobra-sobra pa ang suporta na ibinibigay ko sa kanya dahil finally, mas marami nang tao ang hahanga at makaka-appreciate sa talento niya. 

__

Everything was doing well. Yung career ni Chanyeol, yung grades ko sa mga major subjects ko na lahat nagtaasan.. everything. Hanggang sa isang araw, isang beses nalang sa isang linggo kaming magkita. Sinubukan ko naman eh. Lagi akong naghihintay sa classroom nila kahit alas syete na ng gabi at di ko siguradong nasa school pa ba siya. Pero lagi lang akong naghihintay sa wala. Pati text at tawag, wala narin siyang sinasagot.

__

Until one day, he finally texted me. He said we should meet up and talk about things. Pumayag naman ako. 

__

Akala ko iso-sort out lang namin yung relasyon namin yun pala, makikipag-hiwalay na siya sa akin. 

__

_"I want to pursue my career."_

____

____

_"And you can't when you're with me?"_

__

Ginawa ko ang lahat para hindi kami mag-hiwalay noon. Okay lang kahit hindi kami mag-kita sa buong araw basta may 'kami' parin.

__

_"Nakatanggap ako ng offer sa U.S. Dalawang taong contract siya."_

__

_"Congratulations, Mahal! I think—"_

__

_"Mag-hiwalay na tayo.."_

__

 

__

"Babe. Hey, I have to go." Nag-angat ako ng tingin kay Jongin at tumango. "I love you." Hinalikan niya ang noo ko bago siya naglakad palayo sa akin.

__

"I love you too. Ingat." 

__

Bigla siyang sumigaw ng "Thanks, Babe!" Bago siya tuluyang lumabas ng pinto. Napabuntong hininga ako at napasandal sa couch. 

__

Ang gulo at ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Hindi pa rin nag si-sink in hanggang ngayon sa akin na Chanyeol at Loey ay iisa. Na mag pinsan yung dalawa! Aba, kung alam ko lang, hindi ako papatol kay Jongin. Pero ngayong andito na ako sa sitwasyong 'to, ang gusto ko lang mangyari ay 'wag malaman ni Jongin ang tungkol sa amin ng pinsan niya. Para saan pa't malalaman niya? Eh Matagal na naman kaming tapos ni Chanyeol.

__

Napabalikwas ako nang tumunog and doorbell. Kakaalis lang ni Jongin ah? Malamang may nakalimutan na naman 'to.

__

Agad akong nagmadaling pagbuksan ang pinto sa pag-aakalang si Jongin yun pero mukha ni Chanyeol ang bumungad sa'kin. 

__

"C-chanyeol—" nagulat ako nang bigla niya akong yakapin pagkatapos ay sinara niya na ang pinto sa likuran niya.

__

Sa pwesto namin ay rinig na rinig ko ang tibok ng puso niya. Mabilis ang pintig nito gaya ng nararamdaman ko. 

__

"B-baekhyun, I'm sorry. Hindi ko kayang mag panggap na hindi tayo magkakilala sa harap ng pinsan ko. I'm so sorry." Hindi ko na nakuhang gumalaw at pumiglas pa sa yakap niya habang patuloy siyang nagsasalita at habang binibigyan niya ako ng halik sa bunbunan ko. "Fuck! Ito ba yung ganti mo sa'kin? Kasi sobrang nasasaktan na ako.." Rinig ko ang hinagpis sa mga boses niya at pagsisisi. "Tama na, Mahal...bumalik ka na sa akin."

__

"Chanyeol, hindi ko alam na mag-pinsan kayo." Mas lalong humigpit ang yakap niya sa akin at kahit hindi ako nakatingin ay alam kong tumatango siya sa akin.

__

"I believe you." Kumalas ako sa yakap niya at nag angat ng tingin sa kanya para matitigan siya sa mga mata niya. 

__

"U-umalis ka na, Yeol." Umalis ka na habang napipigilan ko pa ang sarili kong yakapin ka pabalik. Umalis ka na bago pa ako magkasala sa taong minahal ako ng sobra at hindi ako iniwan sa lahat ng pinagdaanan ko.

__

"'Di ako aalis hangga't hindi mo pinapakinggan ang explanations ko." Binigyan ko siya ng masamang tingin bago tumango at tumungo sa couch ni Jongin.

__

"Maniwala ka man o sa hindi, hindi ko ginusto ang mga bagay na nagawa ko sa'yo noon. 21 ako nang una akong makatanggap ng tawag sa record label na yun at, aaminin ko, nabulag ako sa offer nila. $50,0000 para sa isang kanta na ipo-produce ko para sa mga talents nila...not bad, right?" Alam kong malaki ang offer sa kanya ng record label na yun pero hindi ko alam na ganoon pala kalaki. "Pero may kondisyon sila. Ayaw nila ng may mga boyfriend o girlfriend ang mga empleyado nila dahil mawawala daw sa focus. Ang sabi nila, iwanan daw kita." napayuko siya nang sabihin niya ang mga katagang 'yon na para bang nahihiya siya. "And look, dahil tanga ako at bulag, I did."

__

"S-sabi mo noon, sagabal ako sa mga pangarap mo. Did you mean it?" Hindi ko na napigilang hindi mapaluha habang inaaalala ko yung mga sinabi niya sa akin noon.

__

"No! No.." Hinila niya ako papunta sa kanya para yakapin ng mahigpit. "Mga kasinungalingan lang lahat yun dahil nagpabulag ako sa mga taong 'yon."

__

"Sana hindi ka nagpauto sa kanila. May sarili ka namang utak, diba?" Tumango siya.

__

"I know, pinagsisisihan ko na ang lahat ng 'yon." Hindi ko alam kung masyado ko lang ba siyang mahal o tanga lang ako dahil napatawad ko na siya agad-agad ng ganun ganun lang.

__

Kumalas siya sa yakap namin at pinunasan ang mga pisngi kong basa sa mga luha pagkatapos ay ikinukong niya ang mukha ko sa malalaki niyang mga kamay at inilapit niya ang mukha naming dalawa hanggang sa naamoy ko na yung hininga niya na amoy mint palagi. Nais niya sana akong halikan pero umiwas ako at pilit na tinanggal ang mga kamay niya sa mukha ko.

__

"C-chanyeol, ayaw kong saktan si Jongin. Isa pa, mag pinsan kayong dalawa." Kahit papaano ay minahal ko rin naman si Jongin.

__

"Sa tingin mo ba, may pakialam pa ako doon? At isa pa, hindi naman siya masasaktan kung hindi niya malalaman..."

__

Napakunot ang noo ko sa sinabi niya. "A-anong–"

__

"Sshh. Let me handle this, okay?" Wala na akong nagawa kundi ang tumango nang inilapat na niya ang kanyang labi sa leeg ko na ikinalasing at ikinawala ko sa katinuan. Ang alam ko nalang? Masyado ko siyang mahal para sumugal sa isang bagay na wala namang kasiguraduhan.

__

"Trust me." Tumango ako. Kagaya ng dati, buong puso kong binigay ang sarili ko sa kanya. Hindi lang katawan ko ang muli kong binigay sa kanya. Kundi pati na rin ang puso ko, isip at kaluluwa.

Sana lang sa huli, worth it ang lahat ng 'to. Masyado na akong sumugal para sa kanya at ayokong umabot ako sa punto na pagsisisihan kong binigyan ko pa siyang muli ng isa pang pagkakataon.


End file.
